Such needle guards are generally known and are used to cover the tip of a needle of a medical device after use of the medical device. Typically, needle guards are devised to automatically cover the needle tip after withdrawal of the needle, for example, from a patient. The needle guard thereby serves to prevent accidental pricking of, for example, a medical practitioner by the needle tip after removal of the needle from the medical device. Thereby the needle can be safely disposed of after use, without the danger of transmitting possibly highly infectious and/or deadly diseases to the medical practitioner from the patient.